


sorry i ruined your meeting, although you didn't seem to mind

by bluebluewater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aha, Heatfic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Voyeurism, cause spur of the moment heat stuff will always be dubcon in my eyes, don't piss off papyrus, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluewater/pseuds/bluebluewater
Summary: when sans enters his first heat it hits himbad. luckily his amazing brother papyrus is there to help him! unluckily these humans he was supposed to have a meeting with refused to let him cancel. deciding to have the meeting at his house will have no repercussions, i'm sure!
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Undyne (Mentioned), Sans/Grillby (Mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	sorry i ruined your meeting, although you didn't seem to mind

Underground, not many monsters went into heat. For a monster to enter a heat their SOUL needed to be content and happy most of the time, which most weren’t. A monster could be happy, sure, but when you were trapped under a mountain by a big barrier it was hard not to be a bit down about it. 

Monsters made it back to the surface and took over the surrounding, empty area, restarting their own civilization. When tensions between humans and monsters died down a bit and people started to realize that they could stay on the surface without the risk of extinction again, everyone rejoyced. 

Heats started again, more often on a regular cycle pertaining on the breed of monster. Papyrus himself had a handful of heats in the five years they had been up here, and each time he had wonderful friends and a great brother to rely on. 

However, his brother, sans, still hadn’t had a heat. It was unusual, skeletons usually had heats every six months, and sans hadn’t had a single one that wasn’t sympathetic to Papyrus in his own heat. Papyrus knew his brother was still dealing with some things, he was too, but his own therapy started to go better now that he was getting some sun, and there were so much more medications being crafted to help monsters, way more than they had underground. Papyrus finally found the right combination to live his best life. 

sans was slowly improving, but improving nonetheless! And Papyrus was very proud of him. It seemed his psychiatrist and he were narrowing in on the right mix of medication to help him be genuinely happy and both of the brothers couldn’t be more pleased. Of course, there was always the threat of their PTSD acting up, and Papyrus would always have bad anxiety, as medications for it made him very sleepy, but recently things had been pretty good. 

When sans finally went into heat, after being on the surface for five years, it was a pleasant surprise. However, it seemed to hit him very hard. Instead of his body feeling a bit warm one day, gradually getting worse, he woke up in the middle of the night shaking and sweating, feeling like he was unable to breathe. sans had fallen out of bed trying to get to Papyrus’ room for help and his brother was drawn to the noise.

He raced to sans’ room, thinking it was a nightmare again, though he hadn’t had one in awhile, but when he approached the room it felt like magic slapped him across the face. It very clearly smelled like heat and Papyrus was already flush by the time he opened the door. 

sans was sprawled out on the floor, gasping for breath. He looked at Papyrus upside down, his eyelights blown up and hazy in his sockets. His hands twisted into the carpet as he trembled and whimpered, and Papyrus quickly scooped him up, walking them both to the bathroom.

He started a lukewarm bath, cradling a trembling sans in one arm as he did so. While the tub filled, Papyrus stripped sans of his clothes first, crinkling his brow at how soaked they were, quickly flinging them in the direction of the laundry hamper where they landed on the floor with a solid plap!. 

sans’ SOUL shone so brightly in his ribcage it was hard to look at. Magic dripped thickly from the inside of his ribs, unsettled to the point that it looked like a blue mist surrounded his brother. Papyrus clicked his jaw compassionately, running a soothing hand up and down his scapula as he sat on the edge of the tub. sans squirmed in his hold, rubbing everything he could manage against Papyrus as he moaned miserably, trying to seek relief from the oversensitivity.

Shutting off the tap, he gently lowered a protesting sans down, prying his brother’s hands from his now soiled shirt. sans cried out as he laid back in the tub, too weak to try and climb out. Stripping quickly, Papyrus joined him, switching spots so sans was sitting on his lap. He clacked their teeth together and sans eagerly met the kiss with a dozen tongues. He jerked back, surprised, but kissed him again after sans whimpered in betrayal. 

sans’ magic output was very high and he couldn’t exactly control what he formed at the moment, so Papyrus went with it. It was a strange feeling, one he didn’t exactly like, having all of those tongues squirm around his mouth, but he distracted sans by carefully extracting his overheated SOUL from it’s safeplace. 

He came just from the touch, his eyelights seeming to burst as they expanded and abruptly went dark as he shook, completely silent. “Breathe, sans,” Papyrus directed his shaking brother, and sans gasped suddenly before holding it again as another wave of ecstasy crashed over him. Pressing his face against Pap’s collarbone, he whimpered softly as he slowly came down from it, still twitching randomly. 

Studying his SOUL, Papyrus winced at how bad it was. The organ looked easily three times it’s normal size, magic beading up and falling so quickly it was like thick honey running down his arm. Pressing his thumb into the heated core, he swiped some of the magic away, hoping to relieve sans just a bit. The magic welled up as if he hadn’t done anything but sans was keening brokenly, crying against his shoulder. Bringing the SOUL to his mouth, he hesitantly licked up some of the fluid, not wanting to hurt sans from overstimulation.

His brother’s voice rose in what promised to be a shriek before cutting off again as he came, jerking against Papyrus. The taller hummed, rolling the magic around in his mouth curiously. Usually, with spent magic such as sweat and cum, it wasn’t alive anymore. However, the magic in his mouth was agitated, making his mouth fizzle like he was eating poprocks. He swallowed it down before lapping at the SOUL again. He was sure sans would be sore just from how hard he was tensing but it had to get worse before it could get better. It seemed like he was a week into his heat without any relief already, rather than the hour or two it would’ve been, and he desperately needed release before Papyrus could even get close to fucking him. 

The scent in the bathroom was overpowering, and as Papyrus gently worked his poor brother’s SOUL, he was thinking of the plans he needed to cancel, who he needed to call and direct to take over while he was out of commission to help sans. It was going to be a long week. 

/-x-/-x-/

“Heeeeyyy, Asgore,” Undyne propped her chin up on the giant desk she was leaning over. “Any luck with those humans?” 

Asgore’s huff of irritation was all the answer she needed. He shook his head, rubbing his face tiredly. “No. I’ve tried to explain to them that heat is an illness, not something that you can just leave someone with to deal for themselves, but they won’t have it!” She grimaced as he continued, “I’ve tried to offer to move the date, I’ve offered to have someone as Papyrus’ stand-in - nothing. They keep insisting all three of us be there. Today. In an Hour.”

“Insensitive jerks,” Undyne hissed, standing upright once more. “What would happen if we just told them the meeting was canceled?”

“Nothing good,” Asgore drawled, glaring at the door, more agitated than she had seen him in awhile. “Most humans are- well, not understanding, but too unknowledgeable and polite to disagree, but these ones are… stubborn. I have no doubts they’d take it as a sign of disrespect.”

“Well, fuck! They’re disrespecting us!” Undyne was getting fired up now, slamming a hand into her fist. Asgore was quick to sooth her before she elbow dropped his desk and broke it in half... again. 

“Is there any way you’ve been able to reach Papyrus?” his voice was soothing again, no hint of irritation to be found.

“No!” she threw her hands up. “Not that I blame him! But he hasn’t been answering his phone at all!”

Asgore thought for a moment, twiddling his thumbs together before rubbing his beard in defeat. “I know this is very rude, but do you think there’s any way you’d be able to go over there? Just to let Papyrus know the situation, to find out what he wants to do.”

“Yeah, I can,” she wrinkled her face. “I’ll be scarred for life but I can manage.”

“Thank you, Undyne,” he smiled gently at her and she grinned before turning and sprinting out of the room - without opening the door. Through the splinters that were the remains of his door, the monster that had been waiting their turn outside his office looked terrified. 

When Undyne arrived at their house she knocked, knowing there wouldn't be an answer. It was more for decency sake, and a second later she took the house key she had from her inventory, unlocking the door. “Hello??” she called out, receiving no reply. Slowly making her way upstairs, she stopped from room to room, pressing her ear against the doors to find out which one they were in. When she got to Papyrus’ bedroom she recoiled back, clearing her throat awkwardly before knocking. 

“Uh, hey, Pap!” she called. The rooms in this house, while not soundproof, were definitely well insulated. Unfortunately though, she was not spared from the noises coming from inside. It had been a few days since Papyrus sent out his text explaining what was happening. No one had heard from him since and she had guessed he went into a sympathetic heat, from how bad he made sans’ heat out to be. Her guess would be correct, based off of the fevered slapping and groaning filtering through the door. 

There was no response to her first inquiry, so Undyne knocked again, her teeth gritted as a blush rose to her face. “Hey, Papyrus!” The smell of heat was very strong. While it wasn’t necessarily a bad smell it was definitely overpowering, and she pulled her shirt over her mouth so she wouldn’t have to taste it every time she talked. “Asgore sent me!”

“...I’m a bit busy at the moment!” he finally ground out, his pace quickening as if to make up for the distraction. Undyne could’ve lived her entire life without hearing the noises from sans she was hearing now, but this was too important to skip out on! 

sans was begging for more and Undyne raised her voice even more to drown him out, for her sake, not Papyrus’. “I know but you had that meeting coming up and the stupid humans refuse to do it without you! We can’t exactly cancel with them either!” 

Finally the noises quieted some other than sans’ indignant whine, and she heard hushed voices discussing something. “I’ll be right back,” it sounded like Papyrus said, and the bed creaked as if he were getting down, but sans’ panting increased tenfold.

“nooo, please don’t go,” his voice was decidedly less muffled. “I was so close, please!!” Undyne had to wince, the poor skeleton sounded close to tears. 

There was another bout of hushed arguing and Undyne shifted awkwardly before Papyrus called for her to wait one minute. The earlier noises resumed. sans’ enthusiastic moans admittedly made heat drop down to her belly, and she scoffed at her weak body. She would’ve gone to wait in the living room, but monsters that had been dragged into their partner’s heat could be very forgetful, so she waited. 

It felt like a long, torturous hour before sans hissed out a breathy, “ye-esss!! I’m cum-mingg!” followed by a squeal she never thought sans could even make and a long, drawn out groan from Papyrus.

Monsters in general weren’t shy about sex. There was only so much privacy you could have underground, what with everyone living so close. It was a general societal rule that you minded your own business. 

Though heats were rare underground, they did happen. The monster in heat wasn’t shunned like humans seemed to think they should be. In fact, it was very common for people to offer their help- friends and even family under the right circumstances. She and Papyrus had even hooked up a couple of times, platonically of course. However, if you weren’t playing an active role in someone's heat, it was a bit weird to stick around to listen. 

Undyne was relieved when Papyrus opened the door a crack, just enough for more heat scent to roll over her, and thankfully Pap didn’t say anything about her makeshift mask. He was very flushed and sweaty, even a bit tired. Sympathetic heats were amazing things and managed to keep you going for awhile, but they still weren’t as strong as real heats. 

“What’s going on?” Papyrus huffed, not at her but at the situation in general; she wasn’t offended.

“That meeting you had coming up? The humans won’t let us cancel. They’re demanding that all three of us be there.” her voice was muffled through the fabric. 

Papyrus squinted at her in confusion. “That’s why I have a stand-in? Where are they?”

“Asgore tried to tell them they would be there in your place,” she rolled her eye. “But they said they wouldn’t have anyone but you be there. It’s dumb as fuck, I know,” Undyne growled at his look. “I know this is rude to ask and I’m sorry, but do you think there’s any way someone else can help sans for an hour? We really need this deal, we can’t afford to offend them, even if they are pricks.”

“sans doesn’t trust anyone else right now,” Papyrus muttered lowly, so said skeleton wouldn’t hear him. “Not even Grillby.” Undyne sucked in a breath- as annoying as it was it wasn’t uncommon, and she wasn’t even mad about it. A monster in heat was very vulnerable, and while she wasn’t super duper close with sans she did know he had some trust issues. It was to be expected he’d only accept Papyrus, really. 

“Well what do you want to do then?” she asked quietly, waiting patiently while he glared at the floor, clearly thinking hard with the heat muddling his head. With the door open and everyone quiet she could clearly hear slick noises, as if sans were fingering himself. She violently shoved that imagery out of her head as the heat that had been dying down rushed back to her face. 

“pappy, please! it’s not working...” sans whimpered from inside the room and Papyrus momentarily stuck his head back in the room to soothe him. He promised he’d be one more minute before turning back to Undyne. 

“If they’re insisting we still do this meeting we’re going to need to do it here, so I can keep an eye on sans,” he scowled, his expression starting to clear some. Undyne’s already texting Asgore, who confirmed that the humans, who had already arrived, were okay with it. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Papyrus sighs. “Why do they have to be so…” He didn’t even finish his thought, holding a finger up to her before shutting the door again. He said something to sans, who whined a bit but eventually Papyrus opened the door fully, gesturing her inside. 

“I need to shower,” he explained. “Clear my head somewhat. sans doesn’t want to be alone, so would you be willing to stay with him for 3 minutes? Just so he knows someone is with him, you don’t have to do anything.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said uneasily, unable to help but glance at the bed. Papyrus strode out of the room, giving a pat to the heartbroken sans shaped lump under the sheets. “‘Sup, sans?” Undyne asked awkwardly, sliding to sit down against the wall opposite of the bed, looking at her hands.

Her only answer was a miserable groan, and after a couple of minutes of silence the wet noises started again. She couldn’t exactly blame sans- heats were unbearable enough, but his seemed to be extra bad for some reason. Instead she was cursing out the humans with every word she could think of. It was a good distraction until Papyrus strode back into the room, dripping with water instead of other fluids now. He dressed quickly, as it wasn’t that far from the Embassy to his house; New New Home wasn’t very big, even when living on the outskirts. 

Sure enough, there’s a strong knock at the door. Papyrus hesitates once more, looking torn between staying with sans and going to the meeting. “Ten minutes, okay, sans?” he says, looking guilty when the reply he got was a shuddery, sad moan. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.” He waved Undyne through the door before following her, shutting the door firmly. 

“Why do you think his heat’s so bad?” Undyne asked, finally dropping her shirt,

“My guess is it’s a delayed thing. Since he missed five years worth of heats it’s all hitting him now for some reason,” Papyrus sighed. “Let’s get this over with quickly,” he muttered to himself as they descended the stairs. 

Asgore was waiting outside with the human ambassadors. Papyrus welcomed them in, gesturing for them to sit in the living room. When the humans said nothing as they moved to the next room, Asgore thanked Papyrus for adjusting so quickly, as well as apologizing for the inconvenience, pointedly doing so within hearing distance of the ambassadors. 

“It’s okay!” Papyrus said with false cheer. He might look happy to humans but Undyne and Asgore could see the strain in his smile. “I was only taking care of my sick brother, nothing too important!” 

“Oh, I thought your brother was in heat?” one finally spoke curiously, her nametag reading ‘Dianne Grein, she/her’. She had most likely been directed by Asgore to write her pronouns, for some reason humans found that weird. 

“Yes, he is,” Papyrus said primly. “It’s an illness of sorts.”

“Yes, well I apologize but I didn’t see why we should cancel this meeting because somebody can’t keep it in their pants,” Mr. ‘Tyler Welsh, he/him’ said. “Now that everyone’s settled-” Asgore was not, as the two humans had taken up the entire couch and he couldn’t fit in a chair, and Papyrus looked ready to fight- “we’re here to discuss the matter of that gate you guys have around Ebbott, as well as the credentials needed to get in.”

“The one designed to keep monsters safe?” Papyrus dropped it for now, propping up his head, his elbow resting on the arm of his chair. 

“Yes, of course, we’d like monsters to be safe too,” Dianne was quick to suck up.

“-But,” Tyler continued. “See, that makes humans feel a lot less like they’re trusted, which can complicate negotiations,” he explained. “Perhaps there’s another way to protect New New Home, without needing the gate or security clearance?”

“That gate was put there for a reason,” Asgore rumbled, and the human ambassadors shot him slightly dirty glances. They clearly knew Papyrus had a reputation of being nice and much more reasonable (let them think what they want, it’s not Pap’s fault they can’t tell when they’re being manipulated), but today Papyrus was clearly out of any semblance of patience he had for bullshit.

“Yes! The gate was put there after the violent human attack at the beginning of this year,” Papyrus hummed, pretending to think. “I think this is the one that left seventy six monsters dead, not the previous attempted bombing of the Embassy,” he tilted his head curiously. “But yes, of course, I would love to hear how humans can keep us safe better than we can.”

Dianne and Tyler gaped at him, seemingly at a loss for words. Undyne was trying not to laugh, even as Asgore tapped Papyrus’ shoulder, whispering to him to keep it cordial. The awkward silence was broken by a whimper from the stairs.

sans was clutching onto the banister at the very top, not even attempting to come down. The only thing he had on was one of Papyrus’ shirts, which hung down to his knees on him, and it was honestly amazing he managed to put clothes on at all. Blue streaks of magic trailed very clearly down his legs, onto the wood below. He was panting harshly, looking very distressed. When he notices everyone watching him he teared up, his breath hitching before finding his brother’s gaze.

“pap,” he cried. “it hurts so badly,”

“I know, sans,” Papyrus strode calmly to the stairs, ready to catch him if he fell. “We’re almost done, okay? Can you go wait upstairs?”

“i tried,” sans sobbed, tears rolling down his flushed face. “i wouldn’t have come down here but it hur-nggh,” he was cut off as a wave of heat rolled over him, saturating the room as he sunk to his knees, his hands going to clutch between his legs. He curled up into a ball at the top of the stairs, keening sadly. Papyrus sighed, about to pick sans up and bring him back to his room when one of the humans scoffed. 

Papyrus glared down at them, trying to discern which one it was when Tyler spoke up. “Look, I know you want your excuse to stick but honestly, this is too much. It’s disgusting enough that monsters are incestious, but you don’t need to flaunt it. We’ve been extremely patient with you today-” he trailed off when Papyrus snatched sans up, marching down the stairs with him. “What-”

Papyrus plopped down into a chair, sans on his lap facing him. “No, please go on,” his hissed. “Tell me how you’ve been so patient with us today.” While he talked, he very clearly reached underneath the shirt, exploring sans with two fingers before sinking them inside his cunt. “I am so, so sorry that we’ve been so rude today,” he smiled, and this time even the humans could see that it was a threat. Asgore said something in warning but Papyrus didn’t care to listen. Undyne stared with wide eyes, unable to look away. 

As he roughly fingered sans the humans gaped before Dianne managed to stutter, “Th-this is highly inappropriate…”

“I think the inappropriate part,” Papyrus said through gritted teeth as sans happily mewled, squirming on his fingers, “is the fact that despite the fact we tried to reschedule and cancel this meeting several times you insisted that you come over, to MY house, where my brother is clearly in pain, because you couldn’t accept the fact that maybe monsters have different illnesses than you! And, oh, despite the fact that I invited you in so graciously, you! Decided to insult me! In my own house! So please! I apologize! Can we keep talking about the gate?!”

For a moment the only sound was the squelching of sans’ cunt and his pleased moans before Dianne tried to speak again. “Uh-uhm so. The gate...yes we think it’d be best to take it down and just keep the checkpoint,” she blushed, staring at the wall with only a few glances in their direction. “That way, uhm, it’s not an unfriendly thing and just purely for p-protection.”

“The gate, as unfriendly as it may be,” Asgore spoke for Papyrus, to avoid having him snap anymore, and no one complained about it, “is really just a matter for monsters to worry about, not humans.” His nose was twitching rapidly, and although know one would ever know, Asgore was very happy he currently had a vagina, not a dick. “Humans with the right clearance can get through, as you guys were able to. It’s really just to keep random humans with possible ill intent to get through.”

“Sure but, uhm, what about the citizens of our country that cross over to Ebott?” Tyler’s pants were very clearly starting to get tight, and he cleared his throat, crossing his legs as he looked to Asgore. “I feel we have the right to cross over and get them back without going through security.”

“ah!” sans’ rocking abruptly stilled after a few violent shudders, his back arching as spent magic splashed onto Papyrus’ nice pants and the chair. Undyne took a sharp breath in, pulling her shirt back over her mouth. Papyrus was looking fuzzy again as his sympathetic heat flared back up, but he just continued moving his fingers once sans let up a bit. 

“We allow those that need seek refuge in Ebott,” Asgore explained patiently, swallowing uncomfortably as sans started moaning again. “It was part of agreement EI-245, we don’t attempt to attract humans, but if they happen to make it to Ebott they’re allowed to live on our land, as long as they’re peaceful.”

“I feel it might be time, to-to look at that agreement-” Tyler pushed forward, visibly sweating. The sound of pants being unzipped made everyone look back over to the skeleton brothers. Papyrus was no longer paying any attention, instead unable to focus on anything other than sans’ hands, which were currently trying to get his pants down. As soon as his dick sprang free sans desperately pulled at it, repositioning himself as quickly as he could. They both moaned as sans sank easily to the hilt and Papyrus wasted no time holding his brother up so he could start a brutal pace, fucking up into him while everyone watched.

“Papyrus,” Asgore cleared his throat, leaned down to speak softly to him. “Perhaps you should retire to your bedroom?”

Papyrus didn’t answer at first, too focused on getting sans to cum, but just as Asgore was about to prompt him again he managed to choke out, “In a minute,” against sans’ shoulder. He panted harshly as his hips snapped up to meet the other’s, who was a limp, pleased puddle in his brother’s lap. sans was barely hanging on with one hand wrapped around Pap’s shoulder, the other limp over the back of the couch, his head lolling as he gasped and whimpered, his hazy eyelights filling his sockets. He was smiling dreamily, his tongue dripping out of his mouth as he bounced in Papyrus’ lap and at this point he probably had no idea where he was. 

Dianne was pressing her legs together, trying to be discrete as she squirmed in her seat. Tyler was more brazen as was now intently staring at the brothers, palming his clothed erection. While he was sitting forward his legs were spread as he silently rubbed off. 

Undyne had curled up in her chair, her legs tightly together as she closed her eyes, unable to block out the sounds. The heat must’ve been getting to her too, because her mind felt a bit fuzzy. Still though, her hands were fisted tightly in her shirt, unmoving. 

Asgore looked at a complete loss at what to do. Everyone, bar Undyne, watched with rapt attention at where they were connected. sans’ shirt was hiked up and they could see how tightly sans was clenched, how wet he was as Papyrus stretched him over and over. His cunt was practically sucking him in, and if angled right, you could see Papyrus’ dick stretch the magic of his pussy up until the magic was molded around him. No one had any doubts that this was the human’s first sexual experience with monsters, and they didn’t seem too upset about it anymore. 

sans wailed and suddenly tensed, locking his legs tightly around his brother, holding him in place as he twitched his hips, working himself through orgasm. Dark blue spread through the magic making up sans’ cunt, slowly oozing downward until Papyrus’ release dripped out of his entrance onto the chair. 

Asgore gave the only seconds to calm down before he was ushering Papyrus out of the chair, sans in tow. “Go,” he muttered, guiding them up to the stairs. sans was still skewered on his brother’s dick as Undyne joined them, helping a very unsteady, heat-ridden Papyrus up the stairs. She walked them all the way to their room before locking herself in the bathroom. It was quiet for a moment while Asgore gathered his wits, turning back to the embarrassed humans. 

“We can put you in a hotel for a week, and then redo this meeting. I think it’s best for everyone to pretend this never happened.”

Both Tyler and Dianne nodded, standing to shake hands with the king and leave. Tyler had a very obvious wet spot growing on his pants, while Dianne checked the spot she was sitting on, swallowing nervously when she found a wet spot there was well. Before she could even apologize they were led out the door, and as soon as they were gone Asgore collapsed in a chair, sighing as he rubbed his face. 

Well that could’ve gone worse.

**Author's Note:**

> me, at 2 am, frantically typing this idea into a notepad:
> 
> me, the next morning reading it: wow wtf is wrong with me
> 
> me: welp. gonna write it all in one day c:


End file.
